minecraft_console_editionfandomcom-20200214-history
Minecraft Console Edition Wikia:Admin Ban Standards
View the Rules and Regulations. RULES AND REGULATIONS Section 1: You Must * 1.1 - Reference all work which needs proof. ::(Do not ban for this. Politely ask them to cite sources, or edit sources yourself. If you cannot find sources, remove the text.) * 1.2 - Follow Wikia's Terms of Use. ::(Do not ban for this. This will be dealt with by Wikia.) * 1.3 - Understand that all contributions are released under the Creative Commons BY-SA 3.0 license, unless otherwise noted. ::(Do not ban for this. This will be dealt with by Wikia or other website.) * 1.4 - Comply with any other copyright or content licenses from other websites. ::(Do not ban for this. If there is another license, then place the template at the top of the page. Otherwise, this will be dealt by another website.) * 1.5 - Follow the Policies listed on the wiki. ::(Warn once, then ban for 1 week. If they fail to comply after, ban for 1 month.) * 1.6 - Comply with any and all staff directions. ::(Warn once, then ban for 1 week. If they fail to comply after, ban for 1 month. If they fail to comply after that, ban them for 5 years.) Section 2: You Must Not * 2.1 - Vandalize any pages. ** This includes posting off topic comments, discussions or false information or imagery on Articles, Forums, Categories, Comments, or User pages, and posting inappropriate or NSFW content. ::(Warn once, then ban for 1 week.) * 2.2 - Remove any content from a page unless it is unnecessary, doesn't contribute to the information on the page or the flow of discussion or breaks the rules, or add any content to a page that is non-factual or unconfirmed. ::(Warn once, then ban for 1 week. If they fail to comply after, ban for 1 month.) * 2.3 - Intimidate, harass, bully, disrespect, discriminate or annoy other users. ::(Warn once, then ban for 1 week. If they fail to comply after, ban for 1 month. If they fail to comply after that, ban them for 5 years.) * 2.4 - Engage in "point grinding"; creating unnecessary pages/messages/categories to earn achievements, and in turn, earning a higher spot on the leaderboard. ::(Warn once, then ban for 1 week. If they fail to comply after, ban for 1 month. If they fail to comply after that, ban them for 5 years.) * 2.5 - Engage in sock puppetry; i.e. using alternate accounts for an improper use. ::(Warn once, then ban for 1000 years.) * 2.6 - Engage in an edit war with other users. Edit wars are to be resolved in the appropriate discussion page. ::(Warn once, then ban for 1 week.) * 2.7 - Use administrative or moderator powers to fail to comply with any of the above rules. ::(Warn once, then ban for 1 week. If they fail to comply after, ban for 1 month. If they fail to comply after that, ban them for 5 years.) * 2.8 - Use administrative or moderator powers to unnecessarily ban, demote or otherwise abuse power in this way. ::(Warn once, then ban for 1 week. If they fail to comply after, ban for 1 month. If they fail to comply after that, ban them for 5 years.) * 2.9 - Use administrative or moderator powers to assist another user to fail to comply with any of the above rules. ::(Warn once, then ban for 1 week. If they fail to comply after, ban for 1 month. If they fail to comply after that, ban them for 5 years.) Category:Policy